


【TSN/EM】剥离

by Trojan



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojan/pseuds/Trojan
Summary: 他给了你全部的爱，可你并不珍惜。（虐）





	【TSN/EM】剥离

**Author's Note:**

> Wardo Alpha/Mark Omega  
> 严重OOC

Mark自己也不清楚为什么他会在这样的情况下对Wardo发出邀请，在他设计让Wardo签下那份稀释股份的情况下。  
也许是Wardo脸上的笑容感染了他吧。Wardo之前每次见到他也都会笑，不过好像没有哪一次是笑得这么开心的，于是，他就稀里糊涂地把Wardo带到了自己的家里。  
激烈的结合和Wardo浓郁的信息素，还有某些不知名的原因，所有的这些因素使得Mark的发情期提前到来。  
他们在房间里缠绵了三天。而在这一次的交合中，Mark让Wardo进入了生殖腔。这应该算是他们第一次真正意义上的结合吧。就算是在被标记的那一晚，他也没有让Wardo进入那个脆弱又神圣的地方。Wardo一直都是那么的温柔，对他言听计从、有求必应。

Wardo很生气，他第一次听见Wardo用这样的语气称呼自己的名字。Wardo砸了他的笔记本，还要他做好打官司的准备。  
虽然Mark已经在脑海里对Wardo知道真相后的场景进行了无数次的预演，可当这一幕真的发生的时候，Mark仍然觉得浑身疼痛无力，连呼吸都变得困难。  
过段时间Wardo就会消气的吧，然后他再打个电话，向Wardo道个歉，他就会原谅自己了。他的Wardo一直都是很温柔的。

Mark收到了两份律师函，在他拿到自己的怀孕报告那天。

三个月了，他终于又见到了他的Alpha，在谈判桌上。  
Mark特地让助手去挑选了一些比较正式又符合他个人风格的衣服，出发以前，他在镜子面前站了一个多小时，练习姿态，练习表情，练习说话。  
可是Wardo却一直背对着他。

已经五个月了，即使是宽松的GAP卫衣也藏不住Mark隆起的小腹了。他使了一点小手段，让所有的人都相信他患了急性呼吸道感染，需要暂时到医院进行隔离治疗。他让自己的律师向Wardo提出了官司暂缓五个月的请求，三天之后，他的律师通知他对方同意了。  
他就知道，他的War通情达理的do一直都是通情达理的。

他真的瞒过了所有人，父母、姐姐们、Dustin、Chris、他的辩护律师。

他的孩子出生了，是一个可爱的女儿。刚出生的小孩浑身都是红红皱皱的，但Mark还是一下子就从这张小脸上看到了Wardo的影子。

他已经从众人的视线里消失了整整六个月了，他必须得出现了。

官司继续进行着，虽然中断了六个月，但是激烈程度依旧没有任何减缓。  
他的Wardo还是不肯看他一眼。

听到Wardo提出庭外和解的要求时，Mark很开心，他的Wardo终于消气了，接下来，只要他对Wardo道歉，Wardo就会回到他的身边了。  
“Daisy，Papa就要回来了。”Mark轻轻地捏了捏Daisy的肉乎乎的小脸蛋，笑得很开心。  
Facebook 10%的股份外加6亿美元赔偿金，这是Mark提出的条件，他打算给Wardo的股份要比Wardo提出的多一倍。

Wardo没有来。  
他看着那张空荡荡的椅子，觉得心里也突然空了一大块。  
双方地律师依旧剑拔弩张，为了各自雇主的最大利益而绞尽脑汁。  
“Mr.Zukerberg，您能同意这个条件吗？”  
什么？  
“如果您主动去医院做祛除标记的手术的话，作为感谢，Mr.Saverin会回赠您5%的Facebook的股份，如果您不同意的话，Mr.Saverin将会和您走另外的法律程序，Mr.Saverin虽然标记了您，但是你们并没与孩子”  
我们有Daisy的。  
“而且，在交往期间，Mr.Saverin无条件的对你提供了许多支持”  
Wardo是我的伴侣，他当然应该支持我。  
“但是您却设计他，稀释了他的股份，所有的条件对你都是不利的，如果我们真的启动了相关的法律程序，那么最后的结果也只会是您被强制要求祛除Mr.Saverin的标记，并且得不到任何补偿。”  
我不需要Wardo的补偿，我只要他。  
“最重要的是，您已经和Mr.Saverin分开了”  
我们没有分开，我只是暂时惹Wardo生气了。  
“继续带着他的标记也会对您以后的私生活造成诸多不便，而且，我想您自己应该也很想祛除这个标记吧。”

现代的医疗技术已经十分发达，祛除标记这种小手术只需要几分钟就能搞定，并且不会对Omega的身体造成任何影响。

Mark回到了家中，保姆替他照看着Daisy，客厅里的那一大束玫瑰花因为有营养液的滋润依旧那么艳丽。  
Mark走到Daisy的身边，看着那双眼睛，“Daisy，Papa不要我们了。”

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy是小雏菊的意思。


End file.
